


Strong Familial Bond

by ChuckTingle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bondage, C-137, Child Abuse, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Other, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckTingle/pseuds/ChuckTingle
Summary: Rick loans Morty to a horny AI, broh... sounds like things are gonna get ugly.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Morty knew he was in for something awful the moment he set eyes on Rick. It had been over a year, now, since he’d been living with them, and things had been… strange. Well, strange was an oversimplification— horrifying was a little more accurate. That morning, Morty walked into the garage after shovelling some cereal in his face and asked the fateful question:

“Hey Rick. Whatcha up to today?”

Rick whirled around, holding a long, wiry device in both hands. Morty looked at it, unsure at first of its purpose, but the look on Rick’s face gave everything away. At first glance, there were three things Morty could immediately tell— he hadn’t slept, he was plastered, and he was horny. Morty inhaled quietly through his nose and Rick began his morning tirade.

“Hey, M- Morty! You’re never gonna believe what I came up with. Do you, do you remember that planet, Hexardia?”

“Uh…” Morty scratched his chin and blinked a few times, trying hard to remember. They went on so many adventures it was almost impossible to recall. “Hexardia… was that the one where everything is a cube?”

“Yeah, yeah, Morty!” Rick said, pointing in his direction. “You got it! What a name, huh? D- Dumb shits couldn’t even call it Cuboida or, something… or Cube World. You hear that, assholes? I gave you that for _free!_ ”

“Rick, uh, you wouldn’t happen to be drinking, would you?”

Rick looked at the pile of empty bottles on his work bench. He shoved them all onto the floor, breaking some, and Morty winced. It was far too early for this. Feigning innocence with wide eyes and pursed lips, Rick shook his head. “Nah. I am as sharp as a nail, Morty. Soooo pointy. Y- You wouldn’t even believe it, how pointy I am.”

“Yeaah, Rick, I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Morty frowned. Despite everything, he couldn’t help but be concerned for Rick. Things were hard on him too sometimes, and Morty knew that. Sure, he took it out on him sometimes, but, not always, right? Sometimes he just needed to process it. Either way, Morty knew one thing— his presence on today’s adventure was mandatory.

“Anyway, about Hexardia,” Rick rambled, turning back around and sitting at his bench. “When we popped through there during that police chase, I was inspired, M- Morty, you know? There were all these little gadgets and doohickeys everywhere. All the architecture was reeeeeal modular. We’re goin’ on a, um, day trip! You excited Morty? You excited for all these fuck- fuckin cubes?”

“On… Hexardia? Why?” Morty was lost. From what he remembered of their brief, panicked traipse through the area, it was inhabited purely by AI lifeforms that lived within the cube-shaped modules that contained their code. Physical lifeforms that wanted to contact them or associate with them needed to be connected through analog cables to their interface. The place was decades behind even _Earth_ technologically, and there was no reason someone as smart as Rick would want to go there for anything but–

Morty’s attention was drawn to the contraption Rick was working on. He could try and block out the fact that it looked kind of like the cables on Hexardia, modified with shackles on various ends of cord, but this wasn’t his first encounter with Rick’s “inspiration.” When Rick was drunk at nine AM, it almost always meant his mind was fixated on Morty— the things he could _do_ to Morty, or do _with_ Morty.

“Yeah, Morty… I think it’s, uh, beautiful there!” Rick lied, tightening a screw on his contraption. Morty’s knees began to wobble slightly. Did Rick know… that he knew? Frankly, it was impressive just how blind such a cunning man could be. Rick valued Morty’s intelligence so little that he didn’t even consider that perhaps, just maybe, Morty could see right through his bullshit. Even though he did. Every single time.

“Cut the shit, Rick!” Morty growled, crossing his arms. “You’re working on some– some fucked up _thing_!”

Rick scowled and spun his chair around, holding up a finger over his lips. He glanced around suspiciously, then turned back to Morty and hissed, “Don’t _say_ things like that here, Morty. They’ll take what we have, Morty– you know that. You don’t want to have to stop going on adventures with me, right?”

Morty hesitated before replying. “Yeah… I guess you’re right”

“Just… be smart, Morty. I know that’s a long shot, but you can’t just be spouting off shit like that. Not in the house.”

Sighing, Morty hugged his arms to his chest and looked at the ground. “Yeah, Rick… Sorry. I get it.”

“But,” Rick continued, turning back towards his contraption, then whipping his chair around with it in his hands, “you aren’t wrong. Let’s get going, Morty. I’m gettin’ antsy.”

Briefly, Morty considered trying to talk Rick out of it. It had worked before; Rick can be manipulated when he’s unaware of it. If Morty waves something under his nose that’s even more intriguing, like megaseeds or Kalaxian crystals, he might forget about his sick plans for the time being. Today, Morty didn’t even know where to begin. He was getting tired of constantly needing to stay on his toes, because who knew when nutty old Rick would decide it was time for a galactic orgy, or a super interstellar bondage scene. Being tired wasn’t going to help him, though. If anything, he needed to be at his peak.

“Jeez, Rick… can I at least drink a Coke first or something?” Morty asked, looking towards the kitchen door.

“No time for that, Morty. We gotta go now. I told them 10.”

“Th- Them?” Morty stammered, but before any answer could be had, Rick was yanking him by the arm into a portal.

They emerged, as expected, on Hexardia. Morty looked around, and it was exactly as he had remembered. The sky above was littered with pale yellow clouds, and their surroundings, as far as the eye could see, were labyrinthine alleys between towers of grey, server-like cube buildings. The buildings were full of ports and jutting with cords. The only sound all around was the loud hum of the computers. This, in its strangeness, was a society. Morty had no idea what kind of species they were, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

“Rick, why are we here?” Morty demanded, glaring him down. “Can’t you be straightforward with me just once? I- I’m not a child, I know you’re about to screw around with me real bad, Rick. So can’t you just- just do me the courtesy of being honest for once?”

Rick wasn’t listening. He affixed his device to a large circular port at around his chest-height. Morty tensed, eyeing the computers around him. It was ridiculous to believe even for a second that he could trust them. If Rick and his adventures had taught him anything, it was that there’s no one, and nothing, in the world you could trust.

“Rick… Rick!” Morty snapped his fingers in front of Rick’s face and Rick flashed him an irritated look.

“C- Can you shut up? I’m trying to get things set up here,” Rick growled, fumbling with the wires and figuring out where on the interface they would connect.

“No, Rick! I won’t shut up! This is another– this is another fucking bondage game, isn’t it? I’m _sick_ of you not asking before you do stuff like this–”

“Morty, Morty, it’s gonna be–” Rick, started, turning around and rising to his feet, but he was cut off by an abrupt belch. “–fine, Morty. I- I- I know it’s not your favorite but, you’re always so good at it, Morty. I can’t find anyone as good at it as you, Morty. Won’t you help me out?”

Morty crossed his arms and maintained his hard stare for some time, while Rick pulled the innocent, sad-grandpa eyes. “Not my _favorite? _Rick, I _hate_ the shit you do to me! It’s– It’s psycho! Don’t you get that? You’re insane!”__

__Rick rolled his eyes, pulling a flask out of his pocket and taking a swig. “Oh, come on! What’s the big idea? You don’t mind it, right?”_ _

__“Of _course_ I mind!” Morty was screaming now, and he wondered if the AI creatures could hear him. “You’re a dirty old pervert, I- I- I don’t even know how I put up with you for so long! I’m done, Rick. I’m done.”_ _

__Morty lunged forward and snagged the portal gun out of Rick’s pocket._ _

__“H- Hey! Morty, what are you–” Rick grabbed Morty’s arms and attempted to shake the gun from them._ _

__“I’m leaving, Rick! Forever this time!” Morty twisted one arm out of Rick’s grasp and smacked him in the face, running away when he was distracted._ _

__“Oh no you’re _not!_ ” Rick grunted, jumping up and yanking Morty down by the shin. He crawled over him and yanked the portal gun out of his hand, pulling a remote out with the other and slamming the button. The contraption he had attached to some of the boxes sprung to life. Wiry tendrils elongated from four of the ports, and the shackles clasped themselves around Morty’s wrists and ankles. Morty screamed and struggled against the wires, but they pulled him towards the wall of computers and secured themselves taut. Now suspended against the wall with his arms and legs flayed out, Morty released a loud frustrated groan._ _

__“Rick! Why?” Morty cried, losing his ability to play angry._ _

__Rick put the remote back in his pocket and walked over towards Morty, smiling smugly. “I got some, uh, private business to attend to today, Morty. So I’m just gonna leave you here, alright? D- Don’t be scared, Morty. Our AI friends here are gonna take care of you.”_ _

__“You c- can’t be serious, Rick!” Morty gasped, struggling against the bonds, but it was futile. “You’re just going to l- leave me with these… these _things?_ ”_ _

__“Relaaaax!” Rick scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “The Hexardians and I made a deal, alright? They get to play around with you for a few hours, and I get to snag some of their, er, shall we say _waste products_ later.” He leaned in close to Morty’s ear and whispered, “You inject ‘em.”_ _

__“Hours!?” Morty whined. “Please, Rick. L- Listen to me, for once! Is that so hard?”_ _

__“Alright, I’m listening.”_ _

__“Please stay with me, at least…” Morty said softly, looking at the ground. “I hate when you just… disappear.”_ _

__Rick sighed, looked at Morty, and then looked at his portal gun. He paused a few seconds before responding. “I’m sorry, Morty. A deal’s a deal. I’m a man of my word. Oh, and don’t be alarmed if they don’t talk to you– they don’t have audio/visual capabilities yet.”_ _

__“Rick! Rick! _Riiiiick!” Morty screamed his name, but it was no use. Rick had made up his mind and was off. Probably on his way to some booty call or something. Morty was disgusted at Rick’s complete and utter betrayal, but he was, indeed, betrayed. He already knew he couldn’t trust Rick, so what was it that brought him back to him time and time again? What made their bond just so unbreakable?__ _

___He strained weakly against the restraints and sighed. For better or worse, Morty was helplessly bound to Rick, and Rick could bind Morty to whatever the hell he liked._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morty at his core-ty

Morty stared vacantly at Hexardia’s pale yellow sky, watching the long clouds float across the sky, obscuring the sun. It had been ten or twenty minutes since Rick had disappeared with the portal gun, and Morty was still processing the fact that this was happening. Again. With his arms and legs being stretched in every direction, Morty couldn’t keep his mind blank for long. The numbness faded into poignant awareness–– the undeniable fact that he was caught in yet another one of Rick’s fucked up traps.

Unconvinced that it would have any merit, Morty tested the strength of his bonds nonetheless. The shackles were made of some sort of strange bronze-colored metal. The wires themselves had retracted into the holes Rick had plugged them into, so Morty was essentially chained directly to the wall of machines. They hummed away behind him, chugging along and running their programs. Every once in a while Morty heard a different sound, perhaps some drive or processor kicking in. He wondered, dubiously, what the machines were plotting. Rick said he was letting them “have fun” with him. In the past, that hadn’t meant anything good.

Chained and confused, Morty sighed deeply and hung his head. Why did he even bother trying to fight Rick anymore? He always won in the end, and Morty always ended up stuck at the mercy of whatever insane scheme Rick was planning next. This time it was AI bondage monsters. Last time, he’d encased him in some sort of living crystal and watched while the thing tried to consume him, only to hop in and save him at the last minute. What would be next? A hundred Gazorpian dominatrices and one sex robot? Morty couldn’t imagine what Rick would come up with next because he couldn’t understand the way Rick thought; no matter how hard he tried.

How did someone so smart and so innovative end up so endlessly cruel and selfish? Morty asked himself that often, but the fire was fueled today more than ever. After all, at least most of the time Rick stuck around to watch the messed up shit go down. At least then, as Freudian as it was, Morty knew Rick was getting something out of it. Why did he care? All Rick had ever done was hurt him and take advantage of him.

Well… that was how Morty liked to think. The reality was more complicated than that. Though Rick had hurt him, in many ways, he was the only adult who’d ever been there for him. His parents were always too caught up in their own drama to care. In fact, Rick had been sexually abusing him for over a year, and he was certain they hadn’t even noticed. Maybe that’s why Morty had never tried to run away from Rick. Maybe he was just hoping his parents would notice, for once, that he was suffering, and try to help.

Morty was yanked out of his thoughts by a sudden mechanical whirring. Two more wires, with claws on the end, emerged from other ports to his left and right. He screamed as the claws disassembled and shifted into sharp-looking knives. They lunged down at Morty and he closed his eyes, expecting the worst as he had many times before, but like always, he wasn’t dead when he opened them. Instead, the wires tore down the sides of his clothes and pulled them off. The ripped shreds of Morty’s favourite shirt and jeans collapsed into a pile on the dusty ground until Morty was completely naked. 

“Ah! Ahhhh!” Morty gasped, clenching his shackled hands into fists. The knives were alarming, whether or not they’d attacked him; after all, what if they decided to at some point? Steeling his nerves, Morty tried not to think about the helpless state he was in when he cleared his throat and addressed the AI directly. “Hey guys, I- I don’t know who you are, but.... you know what you’re doing is wrong, right? Don’t you know that?”

There was no verbal response, as expected, but he had at least been hoping for some sort of sign as an answer. No such luck. Instead, the wires retracted into the mainframe and the machines began to whirr again. Morty’s heart began beating through his chest. The sheer unknowability of his enemy right now set him on edge beyond belief, and he nervously shifted despite the futility of escape.

The whirring died down to its regular soft lull. Morty tensed, knowing that something was coming, but completely unable to predict what. He looked around nervously, as though _somehow_ someone would be around and willing to help him. Even after everything he’d been through, he was still unable to shake the feeling that maybe there was hope. He should know better. He did know better, yet, he hoped.

From the same ports, the claws reemerged, this time holding a strange metal device. It took Morty a millisecond too long to realize what its purpose was, and before he could even protest, the claws shoved the device into his mouth. His head slammed back into the wall of computers and the device secured itself to another port, effectively managing to both gag Morty and render him completely immobile.

“Fuck you!” Morty yelled around the gag, but it was hardly useful to do so. Not only did the AI clearly not want to hear from him, but they also couldn’t care less what he was thinking or feeling. It was obvious that they got something out of this— was it sexual, or was it something else entirely? They were a race of completely mechanical sentient beings with no genitals (that he knew of) and no method of verbal communication. As far as Morty could tell, whatever sexuality they did have was both fetishistic and cruel. Rick knew this, and made sure he could get what he wanted, their “waste products,” from them by giving them what they wanted— a fucktoy. After all, Rick had a similar sexuality, and Morty was well-versed enough in the world of being used.

The wires retracted again into the mainframe. An ambiguous amount of time passed, and Morty was unsure what to do. The machines didn’t seem to be plotting anything just yet, but he was trapped, bound and silenced, in their grasp. When Rick had left, he’d said he’d be gone for “hours”. Morty sighed around his gag and stretched his wrists as best he could from their position. He might as well get comfortable.

Morty was at the end of his rope with Rick… again. Every time he swore he was done, swore that he would abandon Rick for some better prospect and live independent from him, he somehow ended up back in Rick’s tyrannical grip. The man who valued his sexual gratification over his grandson’s mental and physical health and constantly tried to manipulate Morty into believing what they had was good. Sometimes he really did believe it— that despite the bad, they had something he could never get anywhere else, but… it didn’t make sense.

_Good things aren’t supposed to be like this._

“You’re stupid. Weak. Useless.” Rick always reminded him, yet even at his weakest and most useless, Morty knew it to be untrue.

He was not stupid. Sure, he was no astrophysicist genius, but he also wasn’t a bona fide dick. Nor was he useless— whether Rick would admit it or not, he had saved his ass countless times. If anything, Rick hated the way Morty knew him and understood him. Morty _got_ Rick. He knew that underneath all the apathetic cruelty, there was a depressed, hopeless man who simply didn’t know how to find meaning in his life. Morty knew that Rick had found that meaning in him, in their adventures together. To leave him now, forcing him into the throes of despair… well, it would be as cruel as Rick himself. Morty didn’t want to end up like Rick.

At this rate, being constantly treated like a worthless object, Morty was sure that wouldn’t happen. Rick had knocked most of his ego out of him— it would be hard to grow into an arrogant jerk. Morty sighed again, already beginning to feel his joints ache. He tried to withhold himself from drooling past his gag, but this was far from his first rodeo. He knew it was useless. The best option was to take the humiliation like a champ and pretend it didn’t bother him. If it didn’t bother him, it bothered the person doing it to him, and that was a win. Morty wished his head was free, because he’d have pretended to check his nonexistent watch. 

Time passed. Morty was unsure exactly how much, but probably a little less than an hour. The AI had merely been watching him since then, or sensing him… Morty was still unsure exactly how they received input from the whole situation. Was the claw how they felt? Could they even “feel” in the same way he could? He assumed they could hear him, though, as they had bothered to gag him… or else they just liked the added helplessness it gave to the situation. Just as Morty was beginning to wonder if they had any more tricks up their sleeve, the computers began whirring again. Morty rolled his eyes. He was ready to take whatever they threw at him; at the very least, he had to start in that mindset. The lower he was, the lower their abuse would take him. He had to try not to sink too far down.

One claw emerged from a lateral port and snaked around in front of Morty’s face for a few moments. Morty was taken aback; it was the first time the AI had acknowledged him in any way. The way the claw danced back and forth was mocking, even patronizing. Morty scowled, but didn’t give them the satisfaction of his attempted speech.

The claw detested this, evidently, as it lunged at Morty’s face. Morty flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, and the claw oh-so-delicately, as though it were trying to prove it was no mere barbarian, pinched Morty’s nose closed. Morty’s closed eyes quickly opened and widened. He could breathe around his gag, but barely, uncomfortably, and it was impossible now to keep from drooling. Somehow, he’d failed to account for this possibility. Would he ever learn?

Against his will, Morty plaintively moaned, simply trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding now, and he was glad he’d steeled himself, because he was already beginning to lose his mind. More than scared, Morty felt infuriated. How could Rick do this to him? _Again?_ Time and time again? How did he fucking sleep at night? Well, he didn’t last night. He was too busy preparing his little slave boy to be shipped off in the morning. Morty was sick of it. He was sick of it all.

Crying out in frustration, letting his saliva dribble over his chest, Morty wondered if his anger was even worth it. It would probably benefit him to just let Rick win, stop fighting, and pretend that he really was all the things Rick so vehemently wanted him to think he was. He couldn’t do it, though. Morty couldn’t lie to himself and break his own will for the sake of his grandpa. Contrary to what Rick preached constantly, it just wasn’t like him.

The claw let go of his nose and Morty inhaled through it immediately, grateful to be able to use the full extent of his respiratory function. The claw opened and closed, clicking at him in a way that was strikingly rude. Morty was then fully aware of the AI’s cruel intentions. Whatever they got out of this, it was purely out of making him suffer and watching him in his helpless state. And, it seemed, they were happy to let him know how much they loved it.

That’s when the claw meandered down to Morty’s crotch. His breath hitched, as he remembered that the claw was fully capable of turning into a knife at any moment. If this was the day he got castrated, he would not be happy— he’d managed to avoid it so far, and would much prefer to hold onto his junk. Luckily for him, the claw had no intention of doing such a thing. Instead, it gripped the shaft of Morty’s cock and began slowly stroking it. Morty blinked.

There was a first time for everything, even for someone who figured he’d been through it all.

At first, the claw’s motions were actually quite pleasurable. Morty hated being bound and hated being gagged even more, but he had learned to take pleasure when it was given to him. He was fourteen after all. A robot claw jacking his dick was a lot better than his grandpa doing it.

Morty let his mind wander as the robot claw did its job. This was the part he didn’t mind as much… the part where he could imagine Jessica’s hands were touching him instead. Her eyes looking up at him, pale glossy lips offering him a sultry smile as her slender fingers wrapped around his cock. Morty moaned, letting the claw have his way with him. It was fine as long as he had his daydreams. Being fourteen, it didn’t take long at all before Morty was pushing the edge of climax. His moans quickened and his body lurched forward, desperate for the claw—no, Jessica—to give him that sweet release.

Sensing that desperation, the claw released Morty’s cock. Frustrated, Morty groaned around his gag and shook at his shackles. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Morty muttered, muffled but vaguely intelligible. The claw bounced around the air in front of him, somehow giving off the implication that it was laughing at him. He, not willing to come off any weaker and more desperate than he already had, returned the hostility with a glare. Nonetheless, his midsection trembled, having been so close to release, and he was desperate again to feel the touch of even the cold metal hand.

His wish was granted. After teetering about Morty’s head for a few moments, the claw descended and continued its metal-handjob. Again, Morty found himself lost in his thoughts, envisioning… Jessica.Then, it was the metal hand again. Jessica... Anyone but Rick! Jessica.

As his mind honed in on the way Jessica’s lips felt around his cock, he felt himself again building up to orgasm— then the AI stopped. Morty whined, irritated that he had believed even for a second that this wouldn’t happen. Fine, he determined. He wouldn’t think of Jessica anymore. Whatever.

So, he didn’t, and he subjected himself to the reality that it was a sadistic AI, no one else, inflicting the pain and pleasure he was receiving. It edged him, over and over, and it didn’t get tired. Morty slowly went from feeling strong and capable of handling it all, to being burnt out, exhausted, and ready to do anything to stop this from happening any longer. He needed Rick to come back, whatever that meant. Even when his cock felt numb, the AI kept trying.

Again and again and again.


End file.
